¡Cállate! solo déjate hacer
by Shimizublack
Summary: Red se encuentra de nuevo con Green, luego de rechazar la propuesta de ser el líder de gimnasio de ciudad verde. Cerca del MT. Plateado antes de dividirse para tomar diferentes caminos. Un lanzado Green, tendrá por un corto tiempo los brazos delgados y temblados del joven maestro pokémon. RedxGreen [ORIGINALSHIPPING]


**¡CÁLLATE! SOLO DÉJATE HACER. **

**D**isclaimer: He de aclarar desde el comienzo que lastimosamente ni la serie, ni los juegos e incluso ni el manga me pertenece, todos sus derechos de personajes e historia son para la franquicia. Su programación exclusiva de Game Freak y con sus personajes creados por Satoshi Tajiri.

**T**itulo: ¡Cállate! Solo déjate hacer.

**P**arejas: RedxGreen [ORIGINALSHIPPING]

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

**Los personajes se sumergen en su mundo de pensamientos. **

(_Aclaraciones personales o en dado claro, aclarar algo que ya está escrito en palabras expresadas exclusivamente por mi_).

_Frases estúpidas, que van con el titulo hecho. _

**R**anting: Hard… totalmente Hard, Yaoi. Si no te gusta no lo leas, estoy advirtiendo desde temprano.

**S**ummary: Red se encuentra de nuevo con Green, luego de rechazar la propuesta de ser el líder de gimnasio de ciudad verde. Cerca del MT. Plateado antes de dividirse para tomar diferentes caminos. Un lanzado Green, tendrá por un corto tiempo los brazos delgados y temblados del joven maestro pokémon.

**A**dvertencia: Esto se encuentra ubicado en un capitulo del manga. Luego de que Red rechazara la oferta de ser el líder del gimnasio de ciudad verde, se encuentra con Green. Antes de llegar al monte plateado. En el capítulo 116, tomo 9. Hay spoilers de él manga por si no lo han leído.

**R**egalo: Es un obsequio para **Anna-chan**, es un amor de niña & no le he dado regalo de cumpleaños, así que le he escrito un fic con su pareja favorita.

Lee hasta el final, pervertida.

**…Eevee (****웃****웃****) Pikachu…**

¿Seguro de su decisión? Era todo lo contrario. Se encontraba cabreado, más que enojado tenía sus pensamientos en un montón de situaciones a las cuales no encontraba una solución en concreto. Hace algunas horas la liga pokémon le había llamado para que tomara su posición como líder de gimnasio. Tenía que ir a verlo, tenía que encontrarse con él cuando cumpliese su sueño… ¡Pero qué idiota había sido!

Él quien amaba el viaje más que otra cosa en ese mundo se encontraba ahora atado de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como el liquido recorría su garganta suavemente, tomando un descanso del entrenamiento con sus pokémon, esa misma tarde, Red debía estar aterrizando en el centro pokémon cercano para descansar. Eevee camino hasta sus piernas acostándose, Charizard ya no se encontraba con él, mentiría si dijese que no lo extrañaba, pero era totalmente una catástrofe pensar en que todos los sucesos ocurrían seguido. Scizor camino hasta su lado sentándose, con sus pinzas apretadas. Porygon2 se encontraba debajo de un árbol en lo que picaba la comida a su alrededor. Golduck & Machamp seguían entrenando a su alrededor, se levanto estirando su cuerpo, sintiendo como su _pokegear_ comenzaba a sonar.

—Hermana… ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento, Green. ¿Dónde te encuentras?

—En ciudad verde, ¿Por qué, preguntas?

— ¡Perfecto! Olvide entregarle algunos documentos a Red que necesitaba llevarse en su viaje, ahora mismo no tengo a nadie cerca para que él los reciba, Red se encontrará contigo en el Centro Pokémon a orillas del MT. Plateado, es importante.

— ¿Por qué yo? Red no está siempre con Yellow, que ella le lleve eso.

— ¡Yellow ha salido con Pika & Chuchu! Y no puedo enviar a una dulce joven a MT. Plateado, sabes que ese lugar es poco habitable, con pokémon altamente peligrosos.

—Tsk.

— ¿Me harás ese favor?

—Sí.

No podría marchar nada más mal en esos momentos. Levanto su pokeball observando al Gyarados de Red, suspiro todo se iba a complicar más, pensaba que no era necesario verlo, no en esos momentos. Se sentía tan inútil, sin embargo, arrebatarle el sueño a alguien a quien amabas totalmente era todo lo contrario a lo que realmente sentía.

Red bajo de Charizard, se había encontrado con Blue hace algunas horas atrás que retrasaron su vuelo. Ahora Blasty se encontraba entre sus pokémon. Camino con paso apresurado hasta dentro del centro pokémon, el clima no se veía para nada bien, al notar como los árboles comenzaron a moverse con fuerza. Red suspiro mirando hacia afuera, sabía que haberse negado a un sueño hecho por él mismo le estaba colocando los nervios de punta, no le hacían pensar con claridad pero todavía tendría otra oportunidad, enfrentaría a Green, y retomaría el lugar en el gimnasio, sin embargo, tampoco quería quitar esa oportunidad a su compañero. Su mejor amigo… ¿Debía decir que era la persona que más amaba?

Deslizo sus manos en el vidrio cerrando sus ojos, camino hasta donde se encontraba una mujer detrás del mostrador en lo que tecleaba algunos aparatos.

—Disculpe, ¿me puedo quedar en el centro pokémon en lo que la tormenta pase?

—Por supuesto, tenemos habitaciones disponibles… —la mujer tecleaba, interrumpió un momento, para observar hacia la puerta que se abría de nuevo, Red volteo su rostro topándose con Green, quien sorpresivamente entraba antes de que la tormenta invadiera totalmente el lugar.

— ¿Green?

— ¡Red! ¡Por fin te encuentro! Tengo que entregarte unos papeles.

— ¿Papeles? ¿Sobre qué?

—Mi hermana no te dijo… —Green se sintió engañado, tomo el sobre abriéndolo, en lo que observaba la letra de su hermana: "_Te engañe, pasa un lindo rato con Red antes de que todo se vuelva problemático, no seas idiota ¡Te estoy dando un empujón! Es una orden, si no le diré al abuelo_" —. Olvídalo… iba en dirección contraria, me he topado contigo por pura suerte.

— ¿Suerte? —Red no entendía absolutamente nada—. Igual… ¿Te quedarás esta noche? La tormenta ha caído fuerte.

—Eso supongo.

—Y bien, ¿Quieren habitaciones separadas?

—Sería más problemático para usted ¿cierto? Tomaremos una, juntos. Con una cama doble.

—Por supuesto, repondré a sus pokémon en lo que ustedes descansan. Disfruten su estancia antes de entrar al MT. Plateado.

**…Eevee (****웃****웃****) Pikachu…**

Green inhalo un poco de aire, sintiéndose incomodo. Red se encontraba sentado en la cama de arriba peinado su cabello (_La tensión era palpable en el aire_) los dos sentían sus gargantas como se acoplaban de nudos que eran imposibles ser soltados con claridad. Red deslizo sus manos hasta el mueble sujetándolo con sus uñas, como deseaba tener a Pikachu entre sus brazos para relajarse:

—Escuche… —prosiguió—, que te dieron el puesto de Líder del gimnasio de ciudad verde. Es un gran logro, Green.

—Tú me diste el puesto, no creo que sea para tanto. Red.

Trago seco, sus palabras rasposas quedaron en sus labios, su corazón se aceleró un poco, y deslizo sus manos hacia abajo, avisando. Sin embargo, sus piernas temblaron un poco al igual que sus manos, al tambalearse hacia adelante, Green observo los movimientos de la cama, y cuando logro salir tomo con sus manos a Red antes de que cayera completamente al suelo, el castaño se sujeto su cabeza maldiciendo por lo bajo, sentía como su cuerpo se aferraba al ajeno sin querer soltarlo. Red le dedico una mirada a Green quien se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas:

— ¿Estás bien idiota? Sabes que estás herido hasta el punto de no mover bien tu cuerpo…

—Lo siento, quería… ir al baño.

—Duerme abajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Si duermes arriba serás más propenso a caerte, me gusta arriba de todas maneras —comento, pasando a su lado subiendo por la cama, acostándose en la parte de arriba, lanzo la gorra de Red hasta la parte de debajo de la cama subiendo la sabana hasta más arriba de su rostro, los murmullos de frustración, enojo y quejas de Red se llegaron a escuchar, pero las ignoro completamente no tenia animo de hablar con él.

**…Eevee (****웃****웃****) Pikachu…**

El reloj sonaba una y otra vez. El _tic tac_ comenzaba a ser molesto para Green, quien cubría su rostro con su antebrazo, escuchaba los ligeros jadeos de Red bajo su cuerpo, se encontraba dormido, eso lo había comprobado, pero escuchar como de sus labios aquellos sonidos pervertidos le colocaban a mil. Deseaba saber en quien se encontraba pensando, ¿Por qué en esos momentos? ¿Por qué con él presente? Ya él le pertenecía a alguien más, temía eso… ¡¿Pero a quien?! Yellow… así que Red era jodidamente más heterosexual que él. ¡Ah! Tan homosexualmente que era Green, ocultarlo ya era un trabajo (_Tarea difícil, porque Blue & su hermana se dieron cuenta rápidamente_) Se sentía como un pervertido, deslizo su cuerpo hasta la cama baja donde se encontraba dormido.

Su piel pálida sobresalía de su cuerpo, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas mostrándose entre aquellas pálidas cejas, con el resplandor de la luna. Se encontraba despierto, e incluso podría jurar que se encontraba tan duro como el chico dormido delante de sus ojos, sus labios se delinearon suavemente, sus manos llegaron a tambalearse hacia adelante: **Qué no se despierte**. Pensó, no quería pasar la vergüenza más grande de su vida.

Abrió suavemente sus labios, tembló pero antes de deslizarlo entre el pantalón del ajeno, su saliva mojo suavemente el camino. Red jadeo con un poco de fuerza al sentir la calidez de su saliva traspasar la tela. Saco su lengua deslizándola por todo el falo ajeno, desde la parte de abajo hasta la punta que se hacía más grande en su pantalón. Sus manos subieron tomando su miembro, abriendo su boca metiéndola sobre esta, con todavía la tela entre los dos. Green jadeaba sobre aquel miembro.

—Green… —jadeo suavemente Red, levanto su mirada con las mejillas ardiendo. Su miembro se apretaba mucho más en su pantalón, sobre todo al verlo con los ojos cerrados jadeando su nombre en sueños, amplio una sonrisa ¿era él? ¿con él soñaba?

Joder, ya no se podría controlar, no más. Era homosexualmente gay, pero estaba tan enamorado de su mejor amigo, que si el soñaba con su persona era normal volverse loco en aquella posición. Con sus dedos deslizo el pantalón suavemente, su respiración queda contra la piel expuesta ajena, dejando ver aquel miembro, relamió suavemente sus labios metiéndolo en su boca. La felación comenzó, su lengua se sentía viva en esos momentos, lamia, subía hasta su punta, mordisqueaba suavemente sintiendo como el cuerpo del ajeno temblaba.

—Green… ¡Ah! —jadeaba, sujetando con fuerza el cabello ajeno.

Red comenzó a despertarse, se sentía tan bien. Incluso, aunque en su sueño su amor le hiciese una felación no soportaba despertar y saber que era mentira. Se sentía pesado, con sus manos temblando sobre el ajeno, sus dedos largos delinearon por completo el cabello castaño… un momento… ¿Era real? Apretó un par de veces… Imposible jadeo abriendo sus ojos de golpe, sentándose en la cama.

—Green que… ¡ah! Estás… ah… haciendo.

Tenía que despertarse en ese momento.

—_Unha fheaglicion Predo…_ (_Una felación, Red_) —trato de decir, pero su boca se encontraba hasta el fondo de su garganta, sentía como sus labios se abrían y se cerraban, como su lengua empapaba más aquel miembro que se encontraba igual de erecto que el suyo.

—Pa… para Green…

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto excitado en el sexo, sacando el miembro ajeno de sus labios observando el cuerpo ajeno, se deslizo hasta arriba rozando su sexo con el ajeno, sus ojos se encontraban puestos en los ajenos, sus labios agitados y su corazón acelerado, sus labios se abrieron centrándose en un beso.

Uno profundo, donde su lengua dominaba sobre la ajena, la profundización dejaba a Red como un novato, Green tenía el control de la situación, sus labios se aferraban a los ajenos, mordiéndole hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre, el jadeo de dolor del antiguo, como su cuerpo temblaba del frio al sentir como sus miembros se restregaban sin tregua alguna.

—Voy… a venirme…

Green a escuchar esas palabras, deslizo su pantalón por debajo de sus piernas, tomando entre sus manos los dos miembros, deslizándolos arriba del otro, rozándolos con suavidad, sintiendo como los dos se movían con lentitud, chocando, el sonido pegajoso que sonaba entre ambos era conmovedor, las manos de Red temblando se acercaron al cuerpo de Green, este las tomo sujetándolas con algo de fuerza por encima de la cabeza de Red:

—Yo… yo lo haré. Déjame hacerlo…

—Green…

Se echo hacia adelante, mordiendo suavemente el cuello de Red, el mencionado cerro sus ojos sintiendo aquel mordisco, como marcaba poco a poco su cuerpo flacucho, su cabello negro se deslizaba por sus rostro jadeando contra su voluntad, sentía como la presión de ambos miembros era fuerte, Green se restregó hacia adelante, simulando pequeñas penetraciones que fueron expuestas hasta un jadeo repentino de ambos, en lo que manchaban la ropa. Los dos jadeaban con fuerza, y sus labios se encontraban un poco abiertos:

—Green… quiero follarte —fue directo. Green se sonrojo totalmente ante lo dicho por el ajeno, arriba o abajo. Red quería sentirse dentro de Green, que solo él fuese para él, que le perteneciera completamente—. Te amo…

— ¿Red?

—Maldición… no puedo tocarte como quiero… yo, quiero recuperarme rápido para tocarte como es debido.

—Entonces hazlo… cuando te cures, me tocaras todo lo que quieras… Red, también te amo, este cuerpo… es solo tuyo…

El sonrojo de Red era increíble, sin embargo, cuando Green se quito suavemente la camisa superaba a creces en ajeno, suavemente se subió encima del cuerpo ajeno en lo que dirigía sus manos hacia adelante, rosándolas suavemente en su entrada. Red estiro su mano, que temblaba suavemente, pero logro abrir un poco el trasero ajeno, metiendo uno de sus dedos en este:

— ¡Red! ¡Ah!

—No creas… que me quedaré sin hacer nada. Green.

Su dedo comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, lo sacaba y volvía a meter con lentitud, el castaño se encontraba mordiendo con fuerza el hombre de Red quien jadeaba de dolor ante sus movimientos, de un dedo paso a dos. Fue cuando el jadeo de Green se intensifico, aquello le dolía a creces, se iba a volver loco. Fue cuanto toco aquel punto que enloqueció a Green, los dedos se movían rápidamente dentro de su cuerpo, joder… era como si quisiera llegar al orgasmo con solo ellos, la próstata de Green se encontraba llena de placer, sus labios abiertos se cerraban con dificultad, su respiración se volvía cada vez más y más lenta.

—R…red… más… más rápido… —jadeaba contra el oído ajeno. Los tres dedos entraron de golpe en él, sacándole un jadeo con más frecuencia, a pesar de golpear ese punto el dolor era jodidamente insoportable. Quería que fuese lento, que no lo hiciera tan fuerte, pero se estaba volviendo loco. Sentía que iba a llegar al orgasmo con solo aquello. Red deslizo sus labios hasta el cuello ajeno besándole, disfrutando de su cuerpo hasta que no quedase absolutamente nada. Saco sus tres dedos, deslizando sus manos hasta las caderas ajenas:

—Entra Green, suavemente… deslízate.

Green obedeció, o eso intento hacer, cuando entro la punta sintió una corriente eléctrica ir desde su trasero hasta su cabeza, sus manos temblaron, las de Red que temblaban encima de su cadera hicieron un poco de fuerza bajándole lentamente, poco a poco, disfrutando de sus movimientos.

—Así… suave.

Red se levanto de golpe, besándole los labios cuando sintió como se deslizo totalmente dentro de la apretada entrada de Green, sus labios se dedicaban a besarle su rostro, sus mejillas, limpiaban poco a poco las lagrimas que se escurrían por su rostro, era una belleza confortable.

Comenzó a moverse suavemente, Green subía y bajaba lentamente, sintiendo su interior apretarse, sus labios se encontraban totalmente abiertos, Green subía y bajaba a pesar del dolor que se presentaba en su cadera, Red jadeaba contra los labios ajenos que se escapaban gemidos de dolor, por no acostumbrarse a esa maldita posición, el miembro ajeno se aferraba en su entrada. Red lo empujo con fuerza hasta el fondo, Green sintió algo palpitar dentro de su cuerpo y sus labios se abrieron con placer sintiendo como el miembro ajeno se ubicaba cerca de su cuerpo, golpeando aquel punto que comenzó a volverle loco. Los movimientos eran más impulsados por el castaño, quien cabalgaba encima del cuerpo de Red, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse pesado, sentir que sus ojos se deslizaban contra el cuerpo ajeno poco a poco disfrutando de cómo el miembro ajeno era apretado contra su entrada.

La mano de Red se dedicaba a mover suavemente el miembro de Green, torturándole, los temblores seguían presentes, pero aquello era un pequeño empujón más para su placer. Sus labios se deslizaron contra los labios ajenos, besándole con pasión, cuando sintió como la entrada ajena apretaba con fuerza su miembro, el placer entre ambos era increíble, sobre todo por los jadeos impuestos por ambos.

Green cayó en los brazos de Red al sentir como llegaba al clímax, al mismo tiempo que el ajeno, sus manos se deslizaron hasta los cabellos ajenos, cuando sus cuerpos fueron cubiertos por la sabana del pelinegro, suavemente sus dedos se entrelazaron en los temblorosos ajenos, los labios de Red recorrían poco a poco los labios ajenos, besándolo y mordisqueándolos con dulzura:

—Buenas noches, Green.

—Buenas noches, Red.

Sin embargo, a comparación con el primero. Red se quedo viendo el cuerpo sonrojado de Green dormir, en lo que él se acomodaba para espiarlo secretamente con sus grandes ojos. Tarareando suavemente una melodía, en lo que deslizaba sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello ajenas.

**…Eevee (****웃****웃****) Pikachu…**

—Buenos días —saludaron los chicos a la enfermera quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro entregando sus pokémon que durmieron dentro de aquellas maquinas. La enfermera les dedico una pequeña sonrisa, a estos chicos que se encontraban dudosos de la procedencia.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado de su estancia, verlos en otra ocasión será agradable.

—Muchas gracias.

Los dos salieron. Red saco a Charizard en lo que Green se dignaba a comenzar a caminar hasta la salida más cercana al MT. Plateado, el castaño, atrajo hacia si al pelinegro besando su oreja, observando cómo se colocaba totalmente rojo Red antes de subirse al Charizard.

—G…Green…

—Nos vemos, Red.

—Sí…

El pequeño se apoyo contra sus piernas, bajando el rostro del castaño para besar sus labios, dejando a un choqueado Green, se subió rápidamente en el Charizard que soltó una pequeña risa picara comenzando a volar. Eevee quien se encontraba a un lado de Green miro con sorpresa como su entrenador caía suavemente por el suelo cubriendo sus ojos.

**Maldita sea**… Red es tan lindo, la próxima vez… lo iba a devorar por completo.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura ~**

**Anna-chan espero que te haya gustado e.é he perdido un poco el toque con el lemon, bueno supongo que escribir Shonen Ai recientemente me ha chafado un poco :'D aunque en lo personal creo que me fui un poco del OCC, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**KISS AND HUG**

**AN-CHAN.**


End file.
